bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylie
Rylie is the perky leader of the Freshwater Crew. She always strives to remain positive, even in very tough situations. Personality Rylie appears to be the very textbook definition of happiness and perkiness, and as such, she is always determined to find the fun in every situation. She values others' happiness and does not like to see others sad, even when they need to be. Due to her positive attitude, she has a lot of friends and everyone wants to hang out with her. Rylie is often seen smiling, but tends to cover up her true emotions simply with a fake smile. Other things she likes doing to make others happy is telling jokes, but she tries not to offend anyone. Looks Rylie has light tan skin, two visible eyelashes, and blue hair in a pixie cut with bangs that silk down the right side of her face. Her eye color is a bit lighter than her hair color. She has a blue tail and top with swirling orange stripes on it. Relationships Ronnie Ronnie is Rylie's best friend. The two are closer than any of the other guppies and they both usually take the lead in many situations. Rylie often gives Ronnie compliments. She may have feelings for him. Callie Rylie and Callie get along nicely due to both being tomboys. They enjoy each other's company. Hiro Rylie and Hiro don't share a lot in common. They enjoy dancing and singing songs. Dawn Rylie and Dawn are best friends. They enjoy playing together, and they love to hang out with their friends. Felix Rylie and Felix are both really good friends and they never fight amongst each other. Both love to make others happy. Kimmy Rylie and Kimmy don't share a lot in common, but they love to care for each other's possessions and are kind to others. Lucas Rylie and Lucas treat each other as brother and sister. They enjoy music and having fun. Opal Rylie hardly ever pays attention to Opal, but the two do get along well. Rylie would gently encourage her to speak more, much to Opal's worry. Leif Rylie and Leif don't have too much in common, but their interactions are almost always friendly and they can always rely on each other. Pansy Rylie doesn't have difficulty getting along with Pansy. Rylie responds to Pansy's sensitive nature with a desire to make her happy. Axel Rylie often tries to get a smile out of Axel. She'd always remain her happy self, despite his intimidating appearance. There doesn't seem to be any problems between the two of them. Trivia * Like Callie and Dawn, Rylie has two visible eyelashes. * The patterns on her tail and top look similar to Molly's. * Rylie has a habit of talking to herself. * She is not related to Gil, despite the blue hair and eyes. * She is called by her nickname "Ry-Ry" by Callie at times. She's also called "Ry". * Her favorite color is blue. * Rylie is left-handed. * She and Kimmy both have blue hair. * Rylie is the third most masculine of the female Freshwater members. She does have some girly traits, such as giving/receiving hugs and singing. * In the episode Left In The Dark!, she is shown to have two cats named Coco and Jelly. * Her favorite show is Terry And Pals, which is a parody of "Thomas And Friends", as shown in Left In The Dark!. * Her favorite holiday is Christmas, as revealed in The Little Grumpfish!. Category:Females Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew